This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dynamic contrast MRI is being widely applied to studies of cancer imaging. Applications include characterization of lesions as benign or malignant and assessing therapeutic response. There is particular interest in the use of dynamic contrast enhanced (DCE) MRI for the early detection of response therapies that target angiogenesis in human subjects and animal models. We have developed an interleaved backprojection (or radial) imaging technique that allows acquisition of a series of images with both high temporal and spatial resolutions (dynamic KWIC), and we continue to improve the DCE-MRI strategy to improve the image quality and enhance the accuracy of perfusion measurements. The long-term goal of this project is to enhance the assessment of novel therapies and improve the diagnostic value of DCE-MRI.